


First Kisses

by PageinaBook



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageinaBook/pseuds/PageinaBook
Summary: Three Times Hank Kissed Connor, and the one time Connor kissed Hank.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	First Kisses

The first time Hank kisses Connor is when the two are rushing out the door to work. They're not "quite" running late but it's pretty close to being it. Connor hands Hank a thermos full of coffee with a smile on his face, “We have exactly three and a half minutes to leave before we are considered late.”

Hank smiles "Thanks Con." He says as he leans in and kisses Connor on the cheek before taking the thermos and heading for the door. Connor blinks, his processor stuttering for a moment. They had been living together for 8 months now and as much as Connor wants to bring up, being in a relationship with Hank he always stops short. 

"Come on Con! Let's get a move on!" Hank calls out as he rushes out the door.

Connor blinks and starts after him "Coming Lieutenant!" He calls as he follows after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second time Hank kisses Connor is after he burned dinner.

It had been a stressful few weeks, they were working a case where all of the evidence pointed to a man who killed his family, but they needed that one piece that would put him behind bars, and it was alluding to them.

Connor hated this, because of the one part that was missing a man was able to walk free. And the last time they interviewed him he knew it too. Smirking and giving an airtight alibi. Connor knew this case hit very close to home for Hank and he wanted to put this man behind bars.

He was focused, going over the case, mind running hundreds miles per hour, doing preconstruction after preconstruction with a burning need to figure this out.

"-nor, Connor, CONNOR! HEY" Hank yells, pulling the pan of charred mess off the stove. "What the hell are you doing?????"

Connor blinks, his processor freezing up as all of the stress and emotions crash into him at once. The tears start to fall, slowly at first, until big fat tears are streaming down his face.

"I...."

"Well shit, you burned it too bad... can't even give this to Sumo..." he grumbles as he dumps the food into the trash. 

"I'm sorry....I wasn't paying attention...." Connor says, still facing the stove, frozen in place.

"I can see that." Hank says, rubbing the back of his head. He frowns when he looks at Connor. "Con..? Are you ok?"

Connor bites his lip, trying to suppress the sob building up in his chest. But when Hank places his hand on his shoulder, the dam breaks. He cries, big ugly sobs.

"H-hey Con? Connor?" Hank quickly wrapped his arms around him, bringing him in for a hug. "It's ok... it's ok..."

Connor clung to him as he cried, his saline tears soaking Hank's shirt. The two stayed like that for a while, until the sobs turned to soft whimpers and his LED stopped rapidly flashing red, turning to a slow blinking yellow. Hank rubbed Connor's back, whispering soft comforting words to him. "You're ok baby. You're ok."

Connor peaked up at him, eyes still wet with tears "I'm sorry..."

Hank shook his head "It's no big deal. We can get a new pan and I can just order takeout." He sighed "Didn't mean to yell. I guess this case has been hard on both of us...." He tilted Connor's head back so he could see his face. He then gently wiped away the tears and leaned on to kiss his forehead. "Here I'll clean up in here.You go clean your face and change clothes ok?" 

Connor felt his pump stutter at the kiss, and quickly nodded his head "O-ok Hank". He gave him a small smile as Hank let him go. He then quickly went into Hank's room to change.He stood in the room for a moment, hand over his chest. He gave a small smile, feeling... something. He then walked over to their shared closet to pull out some of his lounge clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third time Hank kissed Connor was for a play. 

The DPD had put on a play for the youth center, one where a beautiful princess was kidnapped by an evil dragon, and a brave knight had to save her. Unfortunately Tina was supposed to be the princess, but she had gotten food poisoning the night before and wasn't able to come in. Jeffrey then made the decision to have Connor take her place, since memorizing the lines wouldn't be too hard for him.

Gavin objected loudly, seeing that he was to play the brave knight and he refused to "Kiss the plastic prick". To stave off a headache he could feel coming, he resigned Gavin to the dragon and Hank to the knight, since this was the same skit for the last 15 years and Hank already knew all the lines. Jeffrey also told Gavin that he would have mandatory android sensitivity class afterwards because "You basically called Connor a racial slur and its either this or final written"

The play went almost perfectly, the three having to change the language a bit, and Connor having to deal with Gavin being slightly extra mean when he was 'kidnapped'

Soon they reached the kiss scene. Hank the brave had slayed the evil dragon and smiled at the handsome prince. "My prince! I have come far to save you. I have killed the dragon and wish to return you to your kingdom."

Connor smiled, "I thank you kind knight. You have saved me from becoming the dragon's dinner. How can I ever repay you?"

"A kiss from someone as beautiful as you will be all the payment I need."

"Something so simple? Then you shall have it." The children broke put into a screaming mess, half not wanting to see the *gross* kiss and the other half excited to see a fairy tale come to life in front of them.

Connor knew that this was the point of the kiss, a simple jester; a press of his lips against Hank's. He froze. This would be his first kiss. His first kiss with Hank. He could feel his biocomponents heat up,as if he was trying to blush. He stood awkwardly, the minutes ticking away. "Hey! Hurry up! This carpet is itchy!" Gavin whispered from the ground.

Hank frowned "Connor? You good?" He whispered.

"I...."

A look of realization crossed Hank's face and he gave a soft smile. He gently grabbed Connor's hand, giving it a small kiss on the back of his hand. The kids cheered as steam started to rush out of Connor's ears at the kiss. Hank winked at him as the youth center direct came out to thank the very nice police officers for coming out today. 

On the way back to their cars Gavin gave Connor a look, "the fuck is wrong with you? Steaming up the place like that?"

"I'm sorry. I encountered a small error during the performance. The error caused  
my biocomponents to malfunction. I should be fine after a soft reboot." He then gave his 'Creep Gavin Out ' smile, causing Hank to snort.

"Yeah...whatever..." Gavin sneered as he quickly unlocked his car and climbed in.

Hank sighed as the two watched him speed off. "Let's head back to the precinct and clock out." He said as he ruffled Connor's hair.

Connor felt his pump stutter as he smiled up at Hank "Right Lieutenant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Connor kissed Hank was about a year into the two living together. They were sitting on the couch, watching the Gears game. Or at least, Hank was trying to watch the game. He kept squirming in his seat, making small huffs and grumbles every few minutes, his attention clearly elsewhere. Thirty minutes into the game Connor turned to look at Hank, a small frown on his face. "Is everything alright Hank?"

"Hmmm? Yeah yeah...." he said glancing at Connor before looking at the TV, a small frown on his face. Connor did a quick scan, seeing that Hank's heart rate was elevated....and was that a blush on his cheeks?

"I'm detecting an elevated heartbeat and you seem flushed. Are you feeling ill?"

Hank growled softly and rolled his eyes. "You know I hate it when you do that shit." He scratched the back of his head, "I'm not sick.. I...um.." the slight flush got darker, more noticeable. "I was just wondering..." he shifted in his seat so he was facing Connor, though he couldn't quite meet his gaze. "So. We've been living together for a while now. And I like you. A lot."

Connor smiled, "I like you too Hank. I'm extremely grateful that you took me in."

Hank smiled, "Yeah. So..." he grabbed Connor's hand "Like I said. I like you. A lot. Having you here has helped me see there's life after loss." He rubbed at the tops of Connor's knuckles, stalling "I was wondering...if you wanted to be... partners?"

Connor tilted his head in confusion "We are partners Hank."

Hank sighed, "no I mean. Fuck. Do you want to date? Like be in a relationship?" He had practiced this for weeks and he refused to say 'boyfriends' he was too old to be saying that shit.

Connor stared, shocked. He had wanted this for so long and now it was happening, he was finally being asked to be in a romantic relationship with Hank.

Hank unfortunately took Connor's silence as a no and quickly let go of his hand. "Ah.. sorry. Guess I read that wrong.. Um..." he felt dizzy, he didn't plan on a possible no. "Hey it's no big deal. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If you need to move out, or hell if you need a new partner at work that's fine. I can talk to Jeffrey tomorrow..."

Connor's eyes widened "He thinks I don't want this" he thought. He could see Hank slowly shut down, starting to turn in on himself and away. He made a snap decision and flung himself at Hank, kissing him.

As far as kisses go it was bad. Connor had never kissed anyone before so he puckered his lips, and he smashed his face against Hank's. 

Hank grunted in surprise, not expecting the kiss. He blinked before he gently pushed Connor back a bit. "Uh..."

"Yes!" Connor said, "I want to date! I want to be partners in a romantic sense!" He said as he stared into Hank's eyes.

Hank chuckled "Good... I honestly didnt know if I could have been ok if you had to leave." He grinned, his tooth gap showing "though we are going to have to work on your technique."

Connor huffed "I'm sure the first time you kissed someone was so perfect" 

"Oh yeah. I was a real Casanova when I was fourteen. Had all the girls and guys swooning over my kissing skills" Hank laughed. 

Connor rolled his eyes "I don't need a supercomputer for a brain to see the holes in your past love life."

Hank laughed and hugged Connor close, "Wow! That hurts Con!"

"Let me make it up to you." Connor leaned in as if to kiss him, but then quickly reached down and started to tickle him.

Hank shrieked and tried to squirm away, but Connor hung on and the two laughed as they wrestled on the couch.

"BOOF" Sumo had heard the commotion and wanted to play, jumping on top of the two.

"Sumo! Get down!" Hank laughed as the dog slobbered all over them.

The two laughed, and Hank cupped his hand on the back of Conner's head. He brought him in for a small sweet kiss. Connor melted into it with a smile.

He felt happy, it felt like a final part of his life after deviancy was fitting into place.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a threaded story I originally wrote back in August 2019 with a little bit of editing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
